Sixten Sternberg
Continent: Europe Origin: Stockholm, Sweden Gender: Male Age: 20 Appearance: Sixten has a pretty ordinary-looking face. It doesn't have any especially distinguishable feautures, but is just rather standard, one people wouldn't look at twice. Nothing's noteworthy about his nose or mouth, his light-brown eyebrows or soft cheeks. The only thing worth talking about, really, are his intensive, blue eyes - glowing enough to start a fire, yet cold enough to kill a man warming himself by said fire. However, where his face fails to stand out, the rest of him does. He has a small body posture, standing at 160 cm (or 5'3), and he's pretty thin as well. His head is almost always bent downwards, as if he doesn't want to be seen, even though all eyes are turned towards him the second he enters a room. He has bright, blue hair, reaching his shoulders, untidy after his time spent hiding from society. As for facial hair, he has none - you can thank genetics for that one. He has a peculiar way of walking, having a high speed but always walking in zig-zag, and is nowadays almost always dressed in blue shoes, blue trousers and a dark blue hood, that he uses to cover his face. Before his identity was outed to the public, he used to wear jeans, black sneakers and colourfully bright t-shirts, along with a hat, to cover his hair. Strengths: Intelligent, fast, agile, knowledgeable, good with technology, great at observing things. Weaknesses: Over-confident in his abilities, not that strong physically, small, light, stands out, not a people person. Fears: Being caught. Doing something horrible to a good person. Motivation: It's in the backstory, but here it is too: wants a new passport and identity, so he can get a new life for himself and start over at a new place. As for the money, well, that's the perfect thing to have when it comes to starting anew. Weapon: Poison Personality Sixten is a very troubled person. He knows he doesn't look much to the world, but he's also determined to prove everyone wrong. He's a fast learner, able to both pick up on new knowledge and quickly think out of the box, which makes him great at creating plans. He is also very skilled when it comes to technology, due to his extensive work on it. As for morals, he does have them, but they're different to those of most people. While he believes in right or wrong - that good people should live while bad people should die - his conscience isn't affected at all by killing said 'bad people'. He only thinks from his perspective, which can be quite narrow, and although he is aware of that, he believes his opinion is 'clearer' than that of everyone else anyway, meaning that the right thing to do is follow himself. However, this makes Sixten bad when it comes to interacting with others, often coming across as insensitive and arrogant. Deep down, though, Sixten cares for others - he just thinks that nobody else is as enlightened as he is, so to help them, he sometimes has to go against what they think. Unfortunately, this behaviour was encouraged as he was growing up, as everyone, because of his bright mind already as a young child, told him that he indeed was the best and that he could do anything. Sixten is a fast person and agile person, due to his years of doing track running and gymnastics, and he uses the colour blue to divert people's attention from his face and onto the things about him he easily can change. All that reflects on his personality, as he is prone to run away and hide from his issues when they seem to be too big for him to handle. He prefers to make an elaborent plan and strike from the shadows, to avoid being caught. His weapon of choice when it comes to killing, poison, also reflects on this, as it is a weapon that can be used without anyone knowing who actually planted the poison. Sixten also has a tendency to overestimate his own abilities. Due to how ambitious he is, he often tries to do more than he's able to. If things go awry, he knows he can think of a back-up plan quickly, which, for the record, he often manages to do, but he uses that as an excuse to try things he maybe shouldn't try. As you might guess, he's almost always serious, not thinking of the world as a place for silly jokes. Backstory Okay, this will probably get really long, so I'll write this out more detailed tomorrow. Here's major information and important events (I may have forgotten something that's referred to in another section, but if so, it'll be here tomorrow): *Sixten Stenberg was born in Stockholm, the capital of Sweden. *Was always a perfect student in school. *Did track running and gymnastics during his free time, up until he was 19. *Was always interested by technology, using whatever little free time he had left learning about it. This eventually grew into creating and manipulating technology as he became older. *Had a police mom and teacher dad, who both encouraged him to do everything he could to help as many as he could and also helped develop his sense of justice. Learnt English and German from the dad, a teacher in both subjects. *Studied technology for one and a half year on university. *Had his mom killed one year before the events of The Reckoning, during the capturing of a mass murderer. The person killed 12 people (including the mother) before being captured and put in jail. Sixten thought the man deserved death, so that nobody else would ever be hurt by him again. *Started looking up people that he deemed 'bad' - be it for abusing their families or corrupting the government (he actually only ever found one person in the government that was corrupt). *Decided to take matters into his own hands. Started killing people all across the country, by poisoning them in various ways. He would spend weeks planning the murder, and then execute it during a weekend. After killing someone, he would return home and record a video of himself - stating the crimes of the person and saying that he killed them, all while dressed in a blue hood, covering his face almost completely. The videos would then be uploaded to the internet. After his third murder, most people in the country knew who 'The Blue Hood' was. *After killing five people across nine months, Sixten made a mistake. After planting the poison for his 6th (a high-risk) victim, an unforeseen event happened, that led to another, innocent, person dying instead. Sixten, starting to doubt himself, decided to return to the crime scene to make sure the actual victim died, but his overconfidence cost him, as he was caught in the act by the reinforced guards. He managed to run away, to his home. He quickly took the bare necessities, his signature blue hood, and then went into hiding. *Regretting his crime of killing an innocent person, Sixten vowed to never again kill, unless he was certain the victim would be a 'bad person'. *While in a tiny village many kilometers away from his home, Sixten heard about The Reckoning. Considering it a golden chance to leave the country and start anew, far away from everyone else, he applied - and as luck would have it, was accepted... Category:The Reckoning Category:Ten Little Sinners Category:The Accused Category:Male Category:Europe Category:20 Year Olds Category:Nlby001 Category:Unfinished